


Leonardo and the Dojo

by 4kids5ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Requited Love, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kids5ever/pseuds/4kids5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot summer's day. His brothers were out, but Leonardo wished to further improve his skills in combat through the dojo. He was not ready to handle the events to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonardo and the Dojo

Leonardo entered the dojo hesitantly, worried of what his teacher, Master Splinter, would think of him. It was an off day- no one was currently in the building, but he knew that his teacher would be working hard studying his deceased master's art in the back room. He was never interrupted. He didn't like to be interrupted. But he and the teacher shared a bond that couldn't be broken, so perhaps he would be given this one chance. His hands grew clammy, and his fist tightened around the gift he currently held. As he approached the room, he could hear his heart ringing loudly in his earholes. He almost regretted making such a rushed decision, but he knew this had to be done, or he would come to regret not taking the chance.

There stood his teacher, a sheen of sweat on his skin from his previous rigorous workout. His movements were graceful and strong, and Leonardo couldn't help but stare as he teacher went over a routine. After a while, the teacher took notice of him and walked over, his ab muscles pulsing lightly under the midday sun.

"What is it, Leonardo?" He questioned sternly, causing the poor turtle to stutter and blush. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I- Ah, you see I- uh- yes, Master Splinter.." Leonardo finally stated, bowing in apologies. "But I wanted to give you this."

Splinter watched Leonardo's gift in curiosity, but his frown deepened. "So.. you bring me flowers. Daisies, to be exact. And why exactly was this done, Leonardo?" He hesitated.

"I, uh.. I thought you would like them sir." Leonardo replied, then there was silence.

"Well," Splinter inspected the flowers, then took them and put them in a vase to the side. "Damn.. how'd you find my weakness. I adore daisies, and I fall in love with anyone that dares to bring them to me."

Leonardo's heart began to pound. "R-Really?"

"Yes, Leonardo," Splinter walked over to him, his cock growing in his pants with each step. "They just turn me on so bad, I need to relieve this tension." Leonardo stammered, not quite sure what to do with this newfound knowledge. Sure, he had a crush on his sensei, but he didn't quite expect this reaction. Next thing he knew, he was being pinned against the wall, Splinter's hot breath on his neck.

"S-Sensei.."

"Leonardo.. I've wanted you since you gave me those flowers five minutes ago.." Damn, if that didn't turn Leonardo on to hear those delicious words drip from his teacher's mouth. He could feel his own hardon begin to grow in his pants(or shell, whatever), and Splinter began to stroke him. Leonardo's began to pant and moved his hips against Splinter's.

"Teacher.." He began, as he sweated like a sinner in church. They both were. "Let me taste you.. I've always wanted.. to.."

"If you wish.." The teacher murmured back, and BAM his clothes had fallen to the floor and his nice, long cock was throbbing, shimmering in the low lighting.

Leonardo greedily began to stroke the beautiful cock in his hand, causing his teacher to moan and shake under him. Fuck, it felt so good to make his teacher squirm in this manner, to see him so vulnerable. He wanted to taste that delicious dick so bad. So, he bent down and sucked him off until he was as dry as a desert.

Splinter then turned him around and pushed him down until he could see that glorious turtle anus waiting to be rammed.

"W-wait.." Leonardo stopped him. "Lube first.." He pulled the lube out of his shell and Splinter took it, rubbing it unto his anus and cock.

"Alright, Leonardo, the train's coming in," And Leonardo felt he would cum right then and there from his teachers eloquent use of words.

Splinter pushed in and began to grind into Leonardo; They both panted with lust filled eyes, and they went at it for about five minutes until they both came. It was great.


End file.
